Ranma 1/2: Dr. Tofu and Kasumi
by wingsoflove
Summary: ... just trying my hands on writing fic for Dr. Tofu and Kasumi... can't think of a title and summary just yet... hope you enjoy it =)
1. Default Chapter

  
Hiya! well, here is my primary shot at ranma 1/2 fanfiction... i rarely read anything regarding Dr. Tofu and Kasumi... Frankly, i find their love story... well... lovely! =) 

kidding aside, i do hope you enjoy this fic... for questions, recommendations, violent reactions =) just leave your feedback... thanks   


I   


It was a usual weekend over the Tendo's residence. Ranma and his dad sparing over a piece of sausage, Akane petting P-chan, Nabiki leaning over the table thinking of yet another scheme to earn money, Mr. Tendo eating heartily and… 

"I have an announcement to make," Kasumi said in her mild voice. 

All five pairs of eyes turned towards Kasumi. It was unlike her to announce something. Well, it was so unlike her, the shy, timid and reticent of the Tendo sisters, to announce anything at all! Oh, boy, the weekend was unusual after all! 

"I have been thinking," Kasumi said with a smile pasted on her face. "I think… I am ready to get married." 

All five of her audience was glued to their spot in shock. Nobody said a word for several heartbeats. Kasumi, still with her usual friendly smile, looked from one person to another for their reaction. 

"Well?" 

And suddenly the world seemed to have dropped. Her father dropped unconscious. Ranma and his dad's mouth dropped open. Nabiki's dropped from leaning on the table. And Akane dropped P-chan, which ofcourse, made P-chan dropped to the ground. 

"Oh, my," Kasumi said, worriedly. "I hope I did not shock you all." 

"Shock?!" everybody said in unison, with an "oink!" coming from the hog. 

Akane cleared her throat. "Umm.. Kasumi… don't get me wrong but… are you all right?" 

"Of course, I'm fine, Akane. Why do you ask?" 

"Ummm… did you just say what we heard you said a while ago?" Akane asked earning a blank look from Kasumi. 

"About you ready to be married?" Ranma added. 

"Mind if we ask who the lucky man is, sister dear?" Nabiki asked. 

"Tell me, Kasumi, did Dr. Tofu asked for your hand?" her father asked, tears still flowing from his eyes. 

Kasumi blushed. "Oh, my, ofcourse not, father." 

"Well, who is he, Kasumi?" Mr. Tendo questioned. 

"There is no one yet," Kasumi answered. "I am just thinking that it is about time I think about the future. Don't get me wrong, father, but I am not getting any younger." 

Mr. Tendo cried. "Now, now, father. I am not saying I am to marry today, but if the right man comes along." Her father wailed louder 

"Geez, daddy, stop acting like a fool. Kasumi said she's not going to be married right away," Nabiki said waiving her fork before putting it down on her plate. She placed a hand on Kasumi's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, sister dear, the right man is just around the corner." 

"Thank you, Nabiki," Kasumi said, smiling up at her sister. 

"I'm outta here," Nabiki said as she turned to leave. _Hmmm… I think I better polish my bow and arrow again so the right man will come along sooner for Kasumi,_ Nabiki thought with a grin on her face. 


	2. II

  
II 

  
The sun was up. The birds singing. The cool wind blowing. _What a beautiful day,_ Dr. Tofu thought as he raised his faced towards the sun. He was out early in his garden trimming the vines clinging on his backyard fence. 

He let out a deep breath as he continued working on his chore. 

"Oh, doctor," Nabiki called. 

Dr. Tofu looked over his shoulder and smiled. "It's you, Nabiki. What brings you here?" 

Nabiki flashed an evil grin. She leaned at the door leading to his backyard and crossed her arms on her front. "I have an information for you." 

"Oh?" Dr. Tofu walked closer to where she was standing while pushing up his spectacles. 

Nabiki decided to go in for the kill. "It's about Kasumi." 

Dr. Tofu suddenly bolted upright at the mention of Kasumi's name and started stuttering. "K-kasumi?" 

"Relax, doctor," Nabiki said. Then she held out her hand. "For 5000 yen, I'll give you the information you want." 

Dr. Tofu hurriedly rummaged through his wallet for the said amount, dropping papers, business cards in the process. "H-here," he uttered while reaching out to give Nabiki her dues. 

"Hmmm… I always knew I like you… especially to be a brother-in-law," Nabiki stated as she put the money in her pocket. 

"I-I hope K-Kasumi's fine." 

"Oh, she is," Nabiki assured him. 

"Then, w-what is it you want to tell me?" 

"Ok. Just this morning, Kasumi announced that she is getting married." 

Dr. Tofu paled and his jaw dropped in surprise. "What?!" he said after awhile. "B-but… To whom?" 

"She won't tell," Nabiki pushed herself from the door to stand straight. Then she started to turn. "If I were you, doctor, I would start winning her hand. As I said before, I like you as a brother-in-law, so I'm giving you an advice: stop acting weird every time you see her. Try controlling your emotions. Ok, gotta go. Ciao," Nabiki waved and left. 

Dr. Tofu was glued to the spot for several seconds. Then his legs became wobbly which made him kneeled on the ground. 

"Oh, Kasumi," Dr. Tofu mumbled. "What do I have to do not to loose you?" 

  
yay! can't blame you if you hate this one... don't blame me, blame my insanity hehehehe =) 

hope you stay tuned for the next chapter! 


End file.
